falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Nuka-Cola
|game5 =FOT |articles5 =Nuka-Cola Cherry Nuka-Cola Classic Nuka-Cola Yellow Nuka-Cola Fusion Cola }} Vor dem Großen Krieg war die Nuka-Cola der populärste Softdrink in den USA und ist es auch noch nach der Apokalypse. Geschichte Nuka-Cola wurde 2044 von John-Caleb Bradberton erfunden. Ihr einzigartiger Geschmack gewann schnell weit verbreitete Beliebtheit, damit endend, das populärste alkoholfreie Getränk in den Vereinigten Staaten mit einer äußerst hingebungsvollen Fangemeinde werdend. Die weit bekannte grell-blaue Flaschenfarbe wurde als Standard 2052 angenommen, nachdem Marktforschungsprogramme ergaben, dass die blaue Farbe der Flasche der Liebling von 86 aus 100 Personen war und bevorzugt wurde. Dass Erfrischungsgetränk setzt sich aus vielerlei Zutaten zusammen, darunter zählen Kohlensäurehaltiges Wasser, Karamell-Farbe, aspartame, Phosphorsäure, Kalium benzoate (um den Geschmack zu schützen), natürliche Geschmäcke, Zitronensäure, und Koffein. Der einzigartige Geschmack jedoch kommt durch die Essenz von siebzehn im Verhältnis gemischten verschiedenen Früchten zustande, um dem Getränk seinen Geschmack als Handelsmarke zu geben. Einige Versionen des Getränks schließen auch vitaminerals und Gesundheitsstärkungsmittel ein. Während der Großen Passionsfrucht-Hungersnot von 2044 bemerkten Leute wirklich den Geschmack-Unterschied, als das Rezept geändert wurde. Dadurch bedingt, dass die Nuka Cola in diesem Zeitraum mit vielen chemischen Mitteln Zubereitet wurde. Einige hundert Menschen starben an diesen Mitteln. Dies wurde aber von der Regierung (warscheinlich ausgelöst durch die Enklave) bestritten. Manche Versionen enthielten zusätzlich noch Vitamineralisier , Stärkungsmittel und geringe Dosierungen Jet. Vor 2067 konnten Automaten mit der eiskalten Nuka-Cola auf eigentlich jeder Straße in Amerika gefunden werden. Varianten Nuka-Cola Nuka-Cola war der populärste Soft-Drink in den USA vor dem Großen Krieg . Nach dem Krieg blieb er , warscheinlich weil es kaum Alternativen gab , der populärste Soft-Drink . Die meiste Nuka-Cola ist relativ gut erhalten , was wohl an der hitze und der strahlung lag . * Für die Varieante, die man in Fallout 3 und Fallout: New Vegas finden kann , siehe: Eiskalte Nuka-Cola . Nuka-Cola Quantum In 2077, a new version called Nuka-Cola Quantum was introduced. According to the advertisements, it had twice the calories, twice the carbohydrates, twice the caffeine and twice the taste. To make it stand out more on the shelves and to give it an extra kick, the Quantum included a mild radioactive strontium isotope (and an eighteenth fruit flavor - pomegranate). The effect was a drink that not only boosted your energy, but also glowed with a bright blue light. While no ill effects were recorded by the Food and Drug Administration, the isotope also caused the drinker's urine to glow. Reports that can be obtained in the Nuka-Cola Factory show that product development had not been without failures and casualties. Ultimately, according to Milo the Shipping Foreman, the company found a suitable isotope in strontium (Sr 90). The product was made in small experimental groups, which were then sent out around Washington, D.C. for feedback. Unfortunately, while the product was being sent out for response, some of the packages were caught out in the Great War. Nuka-Cola Clear The company also began to develop a product called Nuka-Cola Clear, with only minimal loss of life. They were able to modify the look of Nuka-Cola but give it the same great taste. The formula and some entries on a research terminal can be found in the Nuka-Cola Plant, but it was never produced. Nuka-Cola Quartz Nuka-Cola Quartz is a flavor of Nuka-Cola unique to the American southwest, in a similar sort of situation to Nuka-Cola Quantum. It is a clear drink with no coloring, much like the Nuka-Cola Clear. This version of the soft drink also gives you Low-Light Vision, much like Cateye. Nuka-Cola Victory Nuka-Cola Victory ist eine weitere Geschmacksrichtung von Nuka-Cola , die nur in den Süd-Westen der USA geliefert wurde . Sie hat die Farbe Orange , welche ihr die art des aussehens der Nuka-Cola Quantum gab , die es nur im Osten gab . Cherry Nuka-Cola Cherry Nuka-Cola is a variation of regular Nuka-Cola. After it was introduced, it turned out that nobody liked the taste. This resulted in a marketing disaster for the company, which quickly attempted to save the brand by introducing the Classic Nuka-Cola, tasting exactly like the original but in a new bottle. The story of its introduction, rejection, and replacement by Classic Nuka-Cola mimics that of New Coke. Classic Nuka-Cola Classic Nuka-Cola tastes exactly like the original Nuka-Cola but comes in a new bottle. It was an attempt at saving the brand after the marketing disaster that was Cherry Nuka-Cola. Yellow Nuka-Cola Yellow Nuka-Cola is a "variation" of regular Nuka-Cola, yellow in color and "interesting" of smell. In Chicago, during the Brotherhood of Steel reign, there were reports of this strange Yellow Nuka-Cola. However, it was quickly identified as a substance designed by a "mad naked man" who "made water". Considering this, and the fact that it's poisonous to anyone with the temerity to actually drink it, it is apparent that the so-called cola is in fact a generous helping of urine. Fusion Cola Phil, the Nuka Cola dude, had the thankless job of riding around the Wasteland with his bike and refilling all of the Nuka-Cola machines that littered it. It was a tradition passed down (rather stupidly) from generation to generation. Phil was not impressed and doesn't like Nuka-Cola that much. It is rumored that he had something called Fusion Nuka-Cola, a unique, unknown taste which was created by fusing together some Nuka-Cola dregs into a concentrated essence. Hinter den Kulissen Galerie NukaBreak.png|Eine Nuka-Cola Werbung in Fallout 3. Nuka-Cola.jpg|Eine Nuka-Cola Werbung in Fallout Tactics Real Nuka-Cola Bottle.jpg|Ein Foto der Cola die bei der E3 2008 verteilt wurde nuka cola old stle.jpg en:Nuka-Cola pl:Nuka Cola ru:Ядер-кола Kategorie:Verbrauchsgegenstände Kategorie:Nuka-Cola